There have been known an image forming apparatus such as laser printer including: a developing device that accommodates therein toner; a photosensitive drum to which the toner is supplied via a developing roller of the developing device; and a cleaning device for removing foreign substances attached to a surface of the photosensitive drum. Specifically, the cleaning device includes: a first cleaning roller that contacts the photosensitive drum and captures the foreign substances on the photosensitive drum; a second clew oiler that makes the foreign substances captured by the first cleaning roller cling thereto; and a sponge scraper that scrapes the foreign substances cling on the second cleaning roller.